The Green Goblin makes a come back
by ncoo1174
Summary: The Green Goblin makes a come back and he's gonna use a boy to take out Spider Man.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in New York City. One of the citizens saw something. "What's that?" he said. Everyone looked up. There was a man on a bat glider. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" the strange person laughed. "IT'S THE GREEN GOBLIN! EVERYONE RUN!" yelled another citizen. " Soon that blasted SPIDER MAN won't know what hit !HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" the man laughed evilly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled everyone. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" laughed THE GREEN GOBLIN. Then Spider man suddenly came in. "Man! This is the 100th Goblin attack! Ahh! He keeps on attacking and attacking!" said Spider Man. The Green Goblins' real name is Nick. "What's the matter SPIDER MAN? Can't catch up with me?! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" said Green Goblin. "Or maybe you could just stop your jabbering and that's one I've heard of before from every bad guy I've faced." said Spider Man. "Then perhaps I could do something new and be quiet while I watch you splat!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" laughed Green Goblin. "Well at least the only archenemy I have is you!" said Spider Man. "To true. But I will still enjoy you being nothing but a red and blue stain on the pavement!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" laughed Green Goblin again. Then He threw a pumpkin bomb at spider man but he dodged it. "Let's go over the rules Gobby." said spider man. "Rule number 1. Make spider man go splat!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" said Green Goblin as he fired his finger laser at spider man. Spider Man dodged it. "You'll soon be nothing but a knocked out spider on the roof!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" said Green Goblin as he threw a pumpkin bomb right next to spider man and it exploded and knocked out spider man right onto the roof! "See you later SPIDER MAN!Hope you don't get any words!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" laughed THE GREEN GOBLIN as he flew away on his bat glider. "I don't know why or what he was after but I better figure it out before THE GREEN GOBLIN attacks again." said Spider man as came to his senses. He then swung on a thread of webbing and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Subtext

It has been 10 months since Spider Man has seen The Green Goblin. Spider Man was getting urgent.

"It's been 10 months since me and Gobby had our last clash." he said.

Meanwhile at a bar. The manager was sitting at a table. Then Cole Blackwell was pushed right on the floor.

"Where's me money Coley?" he asked.

"I don't have it but there's this horse and it's a luck." said Cole as he got up.

"It's always a luck for you kid." said the manager, Black Wells.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!For the city's gone green! Presenting the new big man of crime!THE GREEN GOBLIN!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!Although I can't have followers of the other crime of 's still sweet on Tombstone,Hammerhead,Silver Maine? Oh don't tell me that you're rooting for the Master Planner and his wonderful .Er!Wrong hand sir." said The Green Goblin as a thug punched him but blocked it with the palm of his hand.  
Then he threw the thug up in the air. He then knocked every single thug.

"You didn't want to play." said The Green Goblin in surprise.

"I know a winner when I see one." said Black Wells.  
"Ohh hoo! Good! You've just been promoted as my first hand-man and here's your first assignment." said The Green Goblin.  
He whispered something.  
"Aye Goblin I've got just what you need." said Black Wells.  
"We can't go in here this is a police station." said Cole.

"Relax. Cops haven't come here since to get their ears checked. Now take off your jacket." said Wells.  
He opened a door to see Nick Cooper and .  
"I don't like second minute 's Hammer Head?"he asked.  
"Hammy's out. There's a new big man but the deal's the same." said Wells.

Nick looked at and nodded.  
"I reviewed ' notes about making mercenaries in subnormal armor. The key is electronic control." said .  
" yourself out doc." said Wells.  
Clink

"Alright Coley. Shirt off." said Wells.  
"OK."Cole said.

Cole got super armor skin. Then later he went back to the bar.

"I can't get this stuff off." said Cole.  
" it about time that we tell the boy the truth? You'll never control the armor but you had to believe or you wouldn't go out in how would I've tested my remote."said The Green Goblin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Christmas season in New York City. Everyone was preparing for the big holiday and the most exciting night and day of the whole year. But, the green goblin wasn't hesitating into making Christmas a Christmas wreck.  
"Spider Man won't know what to do when I attack the Christmas party and parade this !HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" said the green goblin to himself.

The Green Goblins' little brother was at home wondering what to give to his brother.

"Man!This one sure is gonna be hard this year!" said Kai.

The Green Goblin was flying closer to the party. Then he threw a pumpkin bomb. WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! The pumpkin bomb exploded causing a sudden urge of shaking.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"laughed the green goblin.

But spider man came in.

"Think fast!Think faster!For you're in a unfriendly neighborhood spider man!" said Green Goblin as he shot lasers threw his fingers.

"Well it might not be that unfriendly." said Spider Man as he punched The Green Goblin in the cheek.

"The Green Goblin has every contingency to test on Spider Man!HA!HA!HA!HA!" said Green Goblin as he threw his bat arrang.

"Oof!" said Spider Man.

"Until all that remains is a red and blue stain on the pavement!" said The Green Goblin.

Green Goblin went away then. (sorry. Short)


End file.
